Replacement
by Kitten Kong Destroyed Wotan
Summary: The TARDIS arrives on a space station and needs to make a hasty departure
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who and the Tomorrow People

In

Replacement

By KKDW

Chapter 1

TIM had picked up something unusual. A disturbance in space and time, the exact place was somewhere in orbit around Jupiter. He went through this in his mind for a short while. He'd like to go and investigate. But being just a computer (yes a very advanced one and very different to other computers) he was unable to do it himself. Should he contact John, Carol and Kenny? No. It was nearly midnight and they'd all be asleep at the moment. Ah well, he'd just wait a few more hours, and maybe monitor the area where he detected it, see if anything else happened.

The Doctor slowly manipulated the TARDIS controls, wondering where they'd end up next and what major historical events they may witness. The end of the universe? The First World War? Man's first step on the moon? He didn't know, perhaps for once he may not find some major problem outside that he'd have to sort out. But if there was a problem he didn't mind, just as long as the Daleks weren't involved. Still, just as long as he enjoyed it he didn't really mind. Jamie and Victoria stood on the opposite side of the console to him, waiting silently for landing. The central column of the console started to slow in its rising and falling motion before finally stopping altogether. He looked up at his two companions, grinning stupidly.

"Well, we've landed," he announced, not really caring whether they knew this or not.

"Aye great, but where?" Jamie asked.

"Well how should I know?" The Doctor said turning on the scanner.

The scanner showed a long bare corridor, the Doctor frowned slightly at this.

"Oh how disappointing," he said to himself as he opened the door.

The Doctor hadn't noticed any of the security cameras in the walls around them, they were being watched.

"Activate security system 8," came the order from one of the security monitors, "Area 9, access code SM Hudson, 11840B."

He then sat back to watch his orders being carried out…

Alarms sounded around them, two walls slid into place blocking any exit from the corridor. The Doctor didn't look surprised at this at all, though Jamie and Victoria looked slightly worried.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Victoria asked a slight note of panic in her voice.

"I think we may have outstayed our welcome," the Doctor said staying very calm.

"I doubt whether or not we were welcome in the first place," Jamie commented.

Vents opened up in the walls releasing dense smoke into the corridor. On the other side of one of the blocking walls a group of security officers were waiting.

"Alright, stun darts ready," one of them ordered, this was followed by the sound of several guns being primed.

"Open security blockade," the same officer ordered and the wall in front of them slid back.

"Infrared visors down," was his last order before they entered the smoke and the wall closed behind them.

TIM had decided to investigate the area where he'd picked up the time-space disturbance so he'd sent one of the Tomorrow People's Watchdog 7 satellites to investigate. What he'd found there astonished him.

"Doctor, where are you?" Victoria called within the smoke.

She couldn't see anything, but she heard the sound of running footsteps. Then to her horror the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising. Just behind her one of the soldiers was aiming his gun. Victoria didn't hear it fire, she just felt a stab of pain in her back then she fell unconscious.

When the Doctor had opened the TARDIS doors some a lot of the smoke had got in, blinding them as much as they had been outside so they hadn't noticed that Victoria wasn't on board with them. At least until they managed to clear the smoke.

"Hey, where's Victoria?" Jamie asked noticing her absence first.

"What!" The Doctor replied in shock, "Oh no we must have left her behind."

"I think that might be a bit obvious," Jamie commented, "Is there anyway we can get back?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "We haven't been in flight for very long so I think we could get the TARDIS to materialise not to far away, and hopefully not long afterwards."

"Well I hope so," Jamie said as the Doctor began to prepare the TARDIS to materialise.

"I picked up the disturbance at about midnight," TIM explained, "I then detected another disturbance a few minutes later."

It was now ten o'clock in the morning and TIM was going through the events around what he'd discovered to John, Carol and Kenny. The three of them listened intently, wondering what this could mean.

"How big was the disturbance TIM?" John asked.

"Very small," TIM replied, "The first time I think whatever it was arriving at the area, the second time it was leaving."

"Interesting," John commented, "But what reason would someone have to do that in orbit around Jupiter."

"I don't know," TIM said, "When I sent the Watchdog satellite to investigate I found a vast space station there."

"What, the Saps haven't even got beyond the Moon yet," John said, "So how could it have got there?"

"Presumably it isn't a Sap space station," TIM said.

"You mean it was built by aliens," Kenny suggested.

"Yes," TIM replied, "Although I can't think of any reason to put it around Jupiter unless they lived there. Jupiter is not a solid planet, so it would be impossible for any normal species to live there."

"So where could they come from," John asked.

"Either from one of Jupiter's moons, or they could be a form of life that is very different to our own and could live on Jupiter itself," TIM said, "Or they could just be from somewhere else, using Jupiter as a basic outpost."

"But an outpost for what?" Carol asked.

"Invasion maybe," TIM suggested, "I hope it isn't, if it is then…"

"Then what?" Kenny asked.

"I've just picked up the time-space disturbance again," TIM said.

"Is it in the same place," John asked.

"No," TIM replied, "it is right outside the LAB."

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TIM was right; John, Carol and Kenny were now standing outside the lab as a loud groaning sound started up out of nowhere. They each had a stun gun raised just in case there were any hostile life forms involved in this. The three of them waited as the groaning continued.

"Hey, does that noise sound familiar to you?" John asked the other two.

"Yeah it does to me," Kenny replied.

"Me too," Carol said, "But it can't be."

"By the sound of it, it can," John said as the TARDIS materialised in front of them.

The three of them stared at it, then they lowered their stun guns.

"Now we just need to know which one it is," John said.

"Well Doctor, did it work?" Jamie asked nervously.

"I think so," the Doctor replied, "We're about twelve hours forward of when we where beforehand and now we're on Earth."

"Ay great," Jamie commented," Will we be able to find some help to try and rescue Victoria then?"

"I doubt it Jamie," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, why?"

"Well the instruments show that the year is 1973," the Doctor explained, "At this time man had only got as far as the moon so how we'd get help to get to Jupiter I don't know."

"Well we could at least see what's outside," Jamie suggested.

"Yes I suppose we should," the Doctor said and activated the scanner.

What was on the scanner was derelict; the Doctor panned it around a bit before the edge of a platform came into view along with some rails.

"We're in an underground train station Jamie," the Doctor commented, "I wonder why."

"Why what?"

"Why is it derelict?"

"Ah, well I dunno," Jamie said, "Maybe it was closed down."

"Yes maybe," the Doctor muttered.

He panned the scanner round a bit more until it focussed on three people standing on the platform.

"Now I wonder who they are," the Doctor said to himself.

"Well perhaps we should ask them," Jamie suggested.

"All right then," the Doctor said, he then opened the door.

"Its him alright," John said to the other two telepathically as the Doctor and Jamie emerged from the TARDIS, "Now we just need to work out how they got here."

"Were the intruders successfully apprehended?" the station commander asked one of the security personal.

"Only one Commander Rosen, the other two escaped in the box they arrived in."

"Right, take her to the security section, have her scanned."

"I'll arrange that immediately sir."

"Good, you are dismissed SO Harris," Commander Rosen said and Harris left.

Commander Rosen leaned back and his chair, then a voice spoke from out of one of the many consoles in the room.

"Intruders, Commander Rosen?" the voice said, it sounded alien, evil.

"Uh…Yes sir," Rosen replied hesitating slightly.

"Good," the voice said sounding very much as though it was planning something.

"Good?" Rosen replied somewhat perplexed at what he was hearing.

"Yes, good," the voice repeated, "How many of them where there?"

"Three, two males and one female," Rosen replied, "We managed to capture the female but the other two escaped."

"Hmm…" the voice paused for a few seconds, "Then she will join your ranks Commander, I believe at the moment you don't have any female's in your group."

"No, we don't sir," Rosen replied.

"Then have her join your ranks Commander, once she's been scanned that is," the voice said.

"At once sir," Rosen replied.

Victoria was lying unconscious on a couch in another large room full of consoles. Above her was a light attached to the console behind her that was pulsating, every time the light came on a large amount of data appeared on the consoles screens. Two men where examining the data with interest, there where several words which meant something to them, including Dalek, TARDIS, Cybermen.

"Well whoever this girl is she seems to be a Doctor Who fan," one of them commented and they both laughed.

The Doctor looked round the Lab with great interest, he'd always liked the set and was sad to see it go in the sixth series, he'd even considered going back in time to prevent the fire that destroyed it, but he hadn't yielded to temptation, well not yet anyway. Jamie also found the Lab interesting; it was very different from the TARDIS at any rate.

"Well Doctor, what do you think?" John asked.

"Its wonderful, absolutely wonderful," the Doctor replied.

"I'm glad you like it," TIM commented.

Jamie was rather surprised to see four domes on the ceiling talking, it reminded him of the Daleks slightly, when the speech came two lights on the Daleks head would flash and it was the same with these domes.

"Doctor, a few hours ago TIM picked up a time-space disturbance in orbit around Jupiter…"

"Oh so that's where I was," the Doctor commented.

"Yes we thought it might be you behind it when we saw you TARDIS arrive," John said.

"And Doctor," TIM said, "We want to know how you got here."

"Oh we where just escaping from that place we where in around Jupiter," the Doctor replied.

"That is not what John meant," TIM said, "We want to know how you got here."

"Ah, now you've lost me somewhat," the Doctor said.

John sighed, considering what he should do next.

"_What do you two think_?" he asked Carol and Kenny telepathically.

"_Well I think we should just tell him what we know_," Carol suggested.

"_Yeah I agree_, _I wonder how he'll take it_," Kenny added.

"_Alright_," John, "_TIM play an episode will you_."

A screen activated on one of the Lab walls, it showed an odd array of shapes in black and white, and then a face formed on the screen, the Doctor's face. A few seconds later the words DOCTOR WHO merged into view on the screen, then came up the title of the episode, THE EVIL OF THE DALEKS, EPISODE 4. The Doctor and Jamie watched in a slight state of shock as they watched the events unfold, then the Doctor turned to John looking worried.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"Doctor, to us you are just a television show," was John's reply.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Commander Rosen was studying the data taken from Victoria with interest, he thought it had better have been worth the wait as the process of full memory extraction took nearly twelve hours, there where details here of every moment of Victoria's life from the moment she was born. He was surprised to discover that she had been born in 1847; he was even more surprised when the information went on to her encounter with the Daleks. This intrigued Rosen even more, here was a girl who was born in Victorian times and was now travelling with a fictional character.

"Well Rosen," the voice came once again from the same console.

"We've extracted information from the girl," Rosen replied.

"And?"

"Her name is Victoria Waterfield, she is 19 years old and was born in 1847," Rosen replied.

"How is that possible?"

"Tell me sir," Rosen said, "Are you at all familiar with Doctor Who?"

"Yes, I have been studying all information from your planet for many, many years," the voice replied, "But I don't see what relevance it has to this matter Rosen and…wait a moment," the voice interrupted itself having just realised something.

"What sir," Rosen asked.

"What did you say the girl's name was?"

"Victoria Waterfield," Rosen replied.

"I see," the voice said, and then paused.

Rosen waited for the voice to say something, and then a screen on one wall came to life. The screen was playing a bit of Victoria's memory, from Victoria's point of view the screen showed a Dalek, Rosen watched what was being played until the screen went blank.

"That was from the girl's memory," the voice told Rosen.

"Right," Rosen said in acknowledgement, "And?"

The screen came to life again, playing the same scene except this time Rosen could see Victoria as well as the Dalek. When the screen went black the voice spoke again.

"That was from an episode of Doctor Who," the voice said.

"I sort of guessed that," Rosen replied, "I suppose you've drawn from this the same conclusion that I have then.

"Yes," the voice said, "And now I want you to prepare the girl for replacement."

The Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS; he needed time to think after discovering he didn't exist here. Sitting in a chair in the console room he thought about all that had happened so far. Why was he here, how had he got here? He didn't know and didn't think he'd like the answer when he found it. But his main priority was getting back to Victoria, maybe the Tomorrow People would agree to help him. But first he decided he needed to show them something, something which would be very important. The Doctor got up and headed for the TARDIS library.

"I think one of you should go up to that space station and investigate it," TIM said, "I think we'll need as much information about it as possible."

"Yes I suppose you're right TIM," John said, "Carol you can go."

"Alright," Carol replied, "I'll just get suited up first."

Jamie watched Carol disappear up a spiral staircase in the corner.

"How's she going to get there?" he asked John.

"You'll see," John replied.

The Doctor had found what he wanted in the DVD section; he took it out and then rushed back to the console room.

Victoria was being led a long a corridor by two of the stations guards. They remained completely silent, and both where carrying a gun. Victoria supposed that they expected her to try to escape as her wrists had been restrained behind her back with a metal band. She didn't really see the point of these precautions; she didn't know where she was or where to go even if she did try to escape. The guards stopped outside a red door with DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT AUTHOURISATION written on it. The door opened slowly, Victoria saw only darkness inside and then the guards pushed her through it and the door closed behind her.

The door of the lab opened and the Doctor entered carrying a box something under his arm.

"TIM, I want you to take this and play it for me," the Doctor said opening the box and placing the disc inside on one of the two round tables in the lab. Then the disc vanished.

"What is it?" John asked.

"A DVD, it hasn't been invented yet," the Doctor explained, "But I really think you should have a look."

The Doctor handed the box to John, he looked at the DVD's cover and saw written on it THE TOMORROW PEOPLE, THE SLAVES OF JEDKIKAH.

"Doctor what is this?" John asked.

"Well, here I'm a television character," the Doctor said, "But where I come from you are. Watch"

The screen came to life again and John and Kenny watched themselves on the screen, John didn't recognise the events depicted and TIM had already guessed that this took showed the future of the Tomorrow People and had just decided to show just the edited highlights. When the screen went blank again and the DVD reappeared on the table there was complete silence in the Lab broken only when Carol came back, now wearing what Jamie assumed was a space suit with blue tubes running down the arms and legs which reminded Jamie of a Cyberman.

"Well where are you going then?" the Doctor asked.

"Up to the space station," Carol replied stepping onto a pad in a alcove.

"Good luck then Carol," Kenny said.

"Thanks Kenny," Carol replied putting the suits helmet on, "Ok TIM jaunt me up."

Then Carol vanished in series of multi coloured lights.

"How on earth did she do that," Jamie said with in surprise.

Victoria emerged from the room behind the red door to meet the two guards that had brought her there waiting outside.

"I am completed," she said to the guards.

"Good," one of them said, "You'll know report to Commander Rosen where you'll be issued with rank, duty and uniform. I'll escort you there."

"I understand," Victoria said.

"Good," the guard said again, "You know what you have to do," he added to his partner who nodded.

Victoria and the guard walked off down the corridor, the other guard waited until they'd gone before going into the room. Inside he found a body lying on the floor. He went to check its sign of life, heartbeat yet, pulse yes, breathing yes. They where still alive. He then dragged the body out of the room, Victoria's body.

3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carol materialised on the station in a deserted corridor. She drew out a silver gun from a holster at her side just in case.

"_TIM_," she said telepathically, "_Do you know if anybody saw me jaunt in_?" she asked.

"_No_, _but I think there may be surveillance in the station_," TIM replied.

"_Can you do anything about it_?" Carol asked.

"_I could intercept the signal being sent from each camera when your in view so that whoever is watching it can't see you_," TIM suggested.

"_Alright_,_ try that then_," Carol said.

Victoria was standing in Rosen's office; Rosen was sitting behind one of the consoles in the room. He then stood up and went over to one of the screens and checked the data it was showing then he turned to face her.

"Now on this station you will be assigned to the security personal and will answer to the name and rank of S.O. Waterfield," he said, "Do you understand."

"Yes sir," Victoria replied.

"But first I have a task for you," Rosen said, "It is likely that the Doctor will come back to try and rescue you, you will go with him and capture his TARDIS."

"I understand sir," Victoria said.

"The original you has been placed in a maximum security cell," Rosen continued, "When the Doctor comes you will be in a normal cell and unguarded."

"Will I be armed for carrying out my task?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," Rosen replied and handed Victoria a gun and a box of ammunition, "This fires stun darts, and they'll last for a few hours."

Rosen then gave her a belt with a gun holster attached and a pouch for the ammo box. The belt also had a small metal box attached.

"This belt has a chameleon box attached," Rosen explained, "It will render the belt and its contents invisible to the naked eye."

Victoria but the belt on and as Rosen had said it became completely invisible. Then the door opened and the guard that had escorted Victoria to Rosen's office entered.

"Take S.O. Waterfield to a standard security cell and lock her in their unguarded," Rosen told the guard.

"Yes sir," the guard replied and he saluted. He didn't understand the reasons behind this order but he thought he obeyed it anyway.

The original Victoria had regained consciousness and was once again being escorted along a corridor by two guards with her hands secured behind her back; Victoria recognised one of the guards as one of the guards that had taken her to the dark room. The three of them stopped in a bare corridor, then one of the guards took a small disc from his belt and pointed it at the wall, a light on one side of the discs circumference lit up and an area of the wall vanished revealing an empty room. The other guard removed the band around her wrists then pushed her inside. Victoria fell onto the floor from this and when she'd got to her feet again the wall had reappeared.

TIM had used the Watchdog 7 satellite to produce a schematic of the space station which was now on the Lab's screen and a small blue light could be seen moving across it, showing where Carol was.

"When I scanned the space station I only picked up two sources of life force," TIM explained.

"Meaning?" Jamie asked.

"It means that there are only two living beings on that station," John said.

"_That can't be right_," John heard Carol say telepathically, she'd obviously been listening to the conversation.

"_Why not Carol_?" John asked telepathically and out loud.

"_Well I've seen quite a few people pass by along the ships corridors_," Carol explained,"_Though none of them saw me_."

"_That is something we'll have to look into_," John said.

"John, I can think of one possibility as to why I've only picked up two signs of life," TIM said.

"Oh really, what is it then?" Kenny asked.

"It could be possible than the entire personal of the station are androids," TIM said.

"Yes I suppose so," John said, "One of the life signs will obviously be Carol, but what about the other one."

"That will probably be Victoria," the Doctor said.

"So she's still up there," Jamie said.

"Yes it seems so," the Doctor said.

Carol turned into another of the many corridors that the space station had, she wondered if she'd ever find anything in here or whether she'd just be wondering the corridors for ever, though she didn't think she would. Then in the corridor she'd stopped a red door a quarter or so of the way along. Upon further inspection the she found that you could only enter here with authorisation.

"_TIM_, _do you know what's behind this door_," Carol asked telepathically.

"_No Carol_," TIM replied.

Carol tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. She tried unlocking it with psychokinesis but no luck.

"_TIM_, _the door won't open_," Carol said, "_I'm going to have to jaunt inside_."

"_Alright_, _but be careful_," TIM said.

"_I will TIM_," Carol replied and then vanished in the flashing lights and re-appeared on the other side of the door.

Inside it was completely dark and Carol couldn't see anything at all in the room.

"_TIM_, _I can't see anything in here_," Carol said telepathically.

Carol waited for TIM to reply, but none came.

"_TIM_…_TIM_, can you hear me TIM," Carol called becoming panic stricken, "_John_…_Kenny_," no answer at all.

Carol tried jaunting but nothing happened. There was something here that was blocking out her TP abilities. Then a spotlight came on in the room revealing a strange object in the room. Carol saw it and was shocked to see what was inside it, a horrible creature staring at her. Then the object released a blinding light of its own lighting up the whole room. Carol screamed and collapsed, and then she saw something appearing just in front of her, it had a humanoid shape and was wearing an AE Suit like her own, and then she fell unconscious.

3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Commander Rosen," the voice said.

Rosen looked up from his desk where he'd been examining a report on recent weapons tests; he'd been taken by surprise to find that his superior wanted to speak with him.

"Sir," Rosen said, "What do you want me to do?"

"There is an intruder on board," the voice replied.

"Where are they?" Rosen asked.

"She is in my chamber," the voice replied, "I have made her replacement."

"What do you want me to do with her?" Rosen asked.

"You won't need to scan her mind," the voice said, "Her replacement will tell you everything you'll want to know. The original is unconscious at the moment, keep her that way."

"Why?" Rosen asked.

"She will escape if she wakes," the voice replied.

"How?"

"This is not a normal human we are dealing with Rosen," the voice explained, "Send a group of Security Officers to the area and tell them to put her in the maximum security cell with Victoria Waterfield."

"Yes sir," Rosen replied, and this time the voice remained silent.

The 'replacement' Carol was standing to attention in the dark room, the original lying at her feet.

"You will report to Commander Rosen and answer any questions he asks you," the creature in the object in front of her, the same voice that spoke to Commander Rosen.

"I understand sir," Carol replied, and then she turned round to see the door opening.

Outside four Security Officers where waiting. When Carol's 'replacement' stepped out two of them went in. They came out carrying the original Carol; they'd secured a breathing mask to her face with a small metal box attached to it. The box had a grill like an air vent on it which was being used to take in oxygen. The box was generating a sleeping gas and mixing it with the oxygen, keeping Carol unconscious. One of the Security Officers had gone with the 'replacement' Carol to Commander Rosen's office, the fourth remaining Security Officers gave the other two there orders and the carried Carol down the corridor.

John and Kenny where both sitting at one of the round tables which was now emitting a bright white light, they had their fingers linked together and where trying to contact Carol telepathically, but with no success.

"_Carol_, _come in Carol_, _can you hear us_?" both of them thought, repeating it constantly, then they gave up and the light from the table vanished.

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked.

"None," John replied, "But I felt something that seemed like Carol, but it wasn't."

"Yeah same 'ere," Kenny added.

"Well we had a go at contacting that but got no answer," John continued, "Either it couldn't hear us or was refusing to reply."

"I'm not sure whether or not that wasn't Carol," TIM said, "From you attempts to contact it I found it had the same mental patterns as Carol, but also had something different."

"Well whatever it was I'm going up there to find out what's happened to Carol," John said.

"I wouldn't," TIM said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"We don't want whatever happened to Carol to happen to you," TIM explained.

"Well fair enough TIM but we can't just stay here," John said slightly annoyed.

"We can at least assess the situation," TIM said, and the Lab's screen activated showing the schematic of the space station.

"We lost contact with Carol when she jaunted into this room here," TIM said as a red do appeared in the room behind the red door, "Whatever happened to her probably happened in that room."

"What makes you so sure TIM?" the Doctor asked.

"I get the Watchdog 7 satellite's scanner to penetrate that room," TIM replied.

"Oh," the Doctor said to himself.

"Yes but couldn't she have been found and attacked before she jaunted?" Jamie asked.

"That is a possibility," TIM replied, "But I did feel the jaunt take place."

"Ah but it is still a possibility," Jamie said.

"Yes, she could have attacked when halfway through the jaunt which may have cancelled it," TIM said.

"Yes that could have happened," John said, then a thought struck him, "TIM what's the current life count on the space station?"

"Still only two," TIM replied.

"Can you tell us which part of the station they're on?" John asked.

"Yes I ca...," TIM paused in mid sentence.

"What's wrong TIM?" the Doctor asked.

"I lost contact with the Watchdog 7 satellite," TIM replied, "I think it had been destroyed, I can't monitor the station any more."

The satellite had indeed been destroyed, when Carol's 'replacement' had told Rosen it was there he had ordered the weapon's section to find and destroy it, and they had done.

"Right," Rosen said, "You've told me everything I want to know. Now, I have a task for you."

"I will carry it out sir," Carol said, "Whatever it is."

"Good. I want you to return to your base and bring the other Tomorrow People, along with the Doctor and his TARDIS back here," Rosen said.

"I understand," Carol replied.

Victoria shivered slightly, the cell was very cold, and now they'd brought in anther prisoner with her, Victoria would have been glad of the company if they hadn't been sleeping. She wondered why it was wearing the breathing mask; she thought it might be some piece of advanced technology which kept them alive after they'd had a near fatal accident. Victoria thought she'd better leave it there.

"_John_,_ can you hear me_?"

"TIM did you hear that?" John asked.

"Yes," TIM replied, sounding relieved, "It's Carol."

"_Carol what happened_," John asked telepathically.

"_I don't know_," Carol replied, "_I just jaunted into that room and something knocked me out_, _I don't know what_,_ then I woke up in a prison cell or something_, _that's where I am now_."

"_Ok_, _jaunt back here as soon as possible_," John replied.

"_I will_," Carol replied.

"Glad to hear it," John said out loud, "TIM could you get another satellite into the area?"

"Yes," TIM replied, "But I'll have to keep out of range of the stations scanners; it should be in position in a few minutes."

There was a flash of coloured lights on the jaunting pad and Carol materialised out of them.

"Carol, are you alright?" John asked.

"Yes John I'm fine," Carol replied.

"Good, well what have you found out?"

"Nothing of any use I'm afraid," Carol said, "But I think that…"

"John," TIM interrupted, "I've just got the satellite into position and scanning, there are still two life signs on board."

Everyone in the lab remained in stunned silence for a few seconds, then they all turned to look at Carol.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carol pulled out her stun gun and fired it at John, but missed as John dived out of the way and grabbed anther stun gun from a rack in a corned and hit Carol with it, Carol collapsed unconscious.

"That should keep out of trouble for a while," John said.

"It'll take a few minutes for the effect to wear off from the amount you gave her John," TIM said, "I recommend a slight extra dosage which could last an hour or so."

"Good idea," John said and fired the stun gun at Carol again, this time keeping it going for about thirty seconds.

"Well TIM what do you make of her?" the Doctor asked.

"She doesn't have a life force," TIM said, "You told me that there where people on the station but there are only two life signs, Victoria and Carol, I think whoever is on the station had made a copy of Carol, and the same thing has happened to the whole crew of the station."

"So I suppose we should go up to the station and rescue them," John said.

"I suppose me and Jamie had better stay here," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Well we can't jaunt and the TARDIS is a bit unpredictable," the Doctor replied.

"Doesn't it have telepathic circuits?" John asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "how did you know that?"

"They where mentioned briefly at the end of last weeks episode," John explained.

"Really," the Doctor said, mostly to himself as he was wondering what situation would call for their use.

"Well couldn't one of use them to get the TARDIS to the station," John asked.

"It's worth a try," the Doctor said.

"I'll do that," Kenny said.

"Alright," John said, "We'll go on two fronts, and I'll jaunt up to the station while you and Kenny go in the TARDIS."

"Hey what about me?" Jamie asked.

"Well someone's got to stay behind and guard this," John explained indicting the duplicate Carol who still hadn't recovered from the effects of the stun gun blast.

"Oh alright," Jamie said reluctantly.

The Doctor chuckled to himself; there had always been a tradition of at least one of the Tomorrow People having to stay in the lab, and during the first series that it was Kenny who was left behind so he thought it would be good for him to get involved.

Kenny was awestruck at the TARDIS; he couldn't believe he was actually inside it, he walked around the console until he spotted two circular plates on it.

"These the telepathic circuits?" he asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"Good," Kenny said.

He placed his hands on them and closed his eyes.

"_You ready for this TIM_?" he asked telepathically.

"_Yes Kenny_," TIM replied.

"_Right_, _here goes nothin_'," Kenny said, and the TARDIS began to dematerialise.

John watched the TARDIS disappear then he rushed back into the Lab and headed for the jaunting pad.

"Jaunt me up TIM," he said and vanished in haze of lights.

Jamie watched him go, then he sat down on one of the chairs with a stun gun on the table waiting, just himself, TIM and the stunned Carol copy.

The TARDIS materialised aboard the station, inside Kenny relaxed, breathing heavily, control the TARDIS was harder than it seemed. The Doctor activated the scanner which showed that they were in one of the station's corridors.

"Well done Kenny," the Doctor said, then they both pulled out a stun gun and the Doctor opened the door.

John materialised on the station and pulled out a stun gun. He quickly looked around and then headed off down the corridor.

"_Couldn't you just have jaunted me to where the life signs where coming from_?" John asked telepathically.

"_Yes but I think you should try to find a control area of the station and whoever is in charge_," TIM replied, "_The Doctor and Kenny can find Carol and Victoria_."

"_Oh well fair enough_," John said.

The Doctor followed Kenny along the corridors, Kenny was following TIM's directions to where he thought Carol and Victoria might be. Then they where spotted by one of the ship's crew who turned round and started firing a machine gun at them, Kenny aimed his stun gun at him but the missed when his target ducked.

"_Kenny get away from there_," TIM said franticly.

Instantly Kenny jaunted, leaving the Doctor trying to hit the man with his stun gun before giving up and running away.

Kenny materialised in another corridor. It looked exactly like all the others, long, bare and repetitive.

"_TIM_ _how close am I to where Carol and Victoria are_?" he asked telepathically.

"_They should be in a room right behind you_," TIM replied.

Kenny turned round and saw nothing but a blank wall, and let TIM know.

"_Wait a moment_," TIM paused so that he could scan the room with the watchdog satellite.

"_Well_?" Kenny asked.

"_A small area of that wall isn't really there_," TIM said.

"_Eh_?" Kenney said confused.

"_The wall is an illusion_," TIM said.

"_No its really there_," Kenny said touching it.

"_Its generating a field which makes you believe its there, so you can see it and touch it but it still isn't there_," TIM explained.

"_So what do I do then_?" Kenny asked.

"_You have to stop believing in the walls existence_," TIM said, "_You need to concentrate hare on that thought_."

"_Alright_, _I'll try_," Kenny replied.

He stepped back from the wall and closed his eyes, picturing in his mind the wall not being there and when he opened them again he could see it wasn't. He could see Victoria and Carol inside the cell, Carol was still unconscious and Victoria didn't seem to see him.

"_TIM_, _it worked_," Kenny said.

In the Lab the duplicate Carol had woken up but Jamie hadn't noticed until TIM alerted him.

"Jamie behind you," TIM cried in panic.

Jamie turned round only to see Carol firing a stun gun at him, he collapsed and Carol jaunted away.

3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenny entered the cell and Victoria recoiled away from him in fright, Kenny wasn't surprised as she'd just seen him walk through what she thought was a solid wall. He bent down in front of Carol and removed the breathing mask before turning to Victoria; she still looked frightened at the sight of him.

"Hi, I'm Kenny," he said to her, "I've come to help you, I came here with the Doctor."

Kenny was pleased to see that that piece of information had had the desired effect; Victoria now seemed a lot calmer at Kenny being there despite seeing him walk through a wall.

John was spotted by one of the station's crew but managed to hit him with his stun gun before the man could react. As his victim collapsed John spotted the machine gun he was carrying, an idea came to him and he picked it up, then he continued down the corridor.

Jamie got unsteadily to his feet and looked round the Lab.

"Hey where'd she go?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Carol's double jaunted off somewhere," TIM replied, "Possibly to the space station."

"Should we warn the others?" Jamie asked.

"I already have," TIM replied.

Kenny and John both heard TIM's piece of news, even the real Carol heard it as she was starting to wake up.

"_The real Carol's with me John_," Kenny said telepathically.

"_Good_," John replied, "_TIM I think you should bring Carol back to the Lab_."

"_I agree John_," TIM replied, "_Carol_..."

"_I heard_," Carol said, here telepathic message only just audible, "_Jaunt me in_."

Kenny and Victoria both watched Carol disappear in a flash of lights.

"Come on," Kenny said to Victoria, and then he took her hand and led her through the wall.

The Doctor was hearing none of this; he was standing outside a cell door and through a panel in it could see Victoria on the other side. He was rummaging in his pockets for something that could pick the key lock in the door. Eventually he pulled out a small metal rod and inserted that into the lock. A few seconds later the lock clicked and the Doctor put it back in his pocket, he wasn't quite sure what it was but if it did the job he was satisfied. Victoria looked up as the Doctor entered the cell, the Doctor was glad to see her again, and Victoria was glad to see the Doctor.

Jamie watched Carol materialise in the Lab, she then staggered off the Jaunting pad and into one of the seats.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine Jamie," Carol replied, but Jamie wasn't sure if he agreed with this.

"Carol what's that box you brought?" TIM asked.

Carol looked up to see the breathing mask and the sleeping gas generator lying on the Jaunting pad, she hadn't realised she'd brought it with her.

"Jamie could you place that on the table beneath me," TIM said, and Jamie did as he was asked.

The table started to pulsate with light while TIM analysed the box.

"Well what is it?" Carol asked.

"It generates a sleeping gas," TIM replied, "They probably used it to keep you unconscious so that you wouldn't jaunt away. It may take some time to wear off though."

"Well at least I know why I don't fell very stable," Carol said.

"Yes I suppose so," TIM said, "I think you'd better change out of that AE suit though."

"Ok," Carol said and she staggered over to the stairs in the corner, Jamie quickly went to help her.

Kenny and Victoria made it to the TARDIS and Kenny opened the doors with psychokinesis and they both went inside. Kenny activated the scanner and shut the doors. Victoria sat down in a chair in one corner of the console room. Kenny kept an eye on the scanner for a while, then he stopped the Doctor and Victoria approaching the TARDIS.

The Doctor was reaching into his pocket for the key when a stun dart hit him in the back of the neck. Victoria put her dart gun back on her belt and then extracted the key from the Doctor's pocket and opened the door. When she saw Victoria and Kenny inside she pulled out her gun again and fired a dart at Victoria at the same Kenny fired his stun gun. Both Victorias collapsed as the shots hit their targets. Kenny looked up to see security officers heading for the TARDIS, he sent the duplicate Victoria out of the TARDIS using telekinesis and then closed the doors, he'd would have brought the Doctor inside but he didn't have time. He turned towards Victoria and removed the dart which had lodged itself in her right arm. He sat her back on the chair, and then checked the scanner to see if the coast was clear outside. He saw the security officers dragging off the Doctor and the duplicate Victoria. Before he followed them he thought he'd better let John and TIM know what was happening.

"The Doctor has been captured," TIM announced.

"What!" Carol and Jamie both said in surprise.

"I've just received a message from Kenny saying that the Doctor has been captured by the people aboard the space station," TIM explained.

"Did they manage to find Victoria?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," TIM replied, "Both of them."

Carol and Jamie remained in stunned silent for a few seconds while they waited for TIM to continue.

"I've let John know and Kenny is going to try and follow the Doctor and try to rescue him," TIM said.

"Well I hope he succeeds," Jamie said.

John hid round the corner of a corridor; he briefly glanced round it to see if the coast was clear. He drew his head back and was about to make his way along it when he heard a sound he recognised, the sound of a jaunt. He moved round the corner to see Carol pointing a stun gun at him.

"_TIM_, _I've just come up against the other Carol_," John said telepathically.

"_Is she armed_?" TIM asked.

"_With a stun gun_," John replied.

"_What are you going to do John_," the real Carol asked.

"_Let's just say I don't think TIM would approve_," John replied.

"I know what your saying John," the Carol in front of him said, "I'm a Tomorrow Person as well remember."

"I know," John said raising the confiscated machine gun to point at Carol.

"You're not going to use that," Carol said almost laughing, "Tomorrow People can't kill."

"I know that," John said and opened fire.

3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bullets cut through Carol's AE suit and then into her skin. John watched her fall to the floor, there wasn't any blood, just water seeping out of her body.

"Tomorrow People can't kill," John said, "But you weren't alive."

The body started to disintegrate, a green gas rising from it. Kenny materialised beside him and looked at the body surprise.

"What happened?" he asked John.

"Well technically I killed her," John said.

"But Tomorrow People can't…"

"I know that, but she wasn't alive," John replied.

"Oh."

"What happened to the Doctor?" John asked.

"He was captured," Kenny replied, "I followed the guards that got him, they took him to a room with a red door. TIM said it was the same room that Carol went into when we lost contact while she was investigating the station."

"So you didn't jaunt inside then," John said.

"No," Kenny replied, "I heard your gunfire and jaunted over to see what had happened. I think there are some guards on the way."

"Right we'd better go then," John said and they both jaunted.

The Doctor woke up, he was inside a dark room and in front of him was a glass pyramid with four spokes coming off the top. Inside it was a green slime, and an eye.

"So you to be my next victim," the slime said.

"I doubt it," the Doctor said.

"Well you might disagree, but there is no way of resisting my power," the slime replied, "Not even the Tomorrow Person could resist me."

"Well I am neither homo sapien nor Tomorrow Person," the Doctor said.

"Ah…a different creature at my command, I expected one might be one."

"Yes, I am not from this system or galaxy, or time."

"Then you will be the hallmark of my army of replacements Doctor, you shall command them all, even Rosen."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I was beside myself," the Doctor said with a slight chuckle.

"Humour Doctor, an attempt to lower your fear of me."

"No I'm not afraid of you," the Doctor said, "I've stuff much more terrifying than you on television."

"And I have seen _you_ on television Doctor," the slime replied, "You not only do not come from this galaxy, you don't even belong to this universe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"You Doctor are from a different…parallel universe, you are real there."

"So there is a universe we I exist and one where I don't," the Doctor said to himself.

"Many of the two, with many differences, some minor, others big differences."

"Oh, there's more of me than I thought there would be," the Doctor said.

"And soon there will be one more Doctor."

"Well if I'm about to be copied by an evil blob I wouldn't mind knowing its name," the Doctor said.

"If you should know Doctor, my name is Hxosifon, I am a known throughout the universe for my evil deeds, and there are stories, histories and sometimes legends of my existence."

"You certainly seem a major celebrity," the Doctor commented, "How would you feel about two weeks in the jungle hosted by Ant and Dec?"

"You do fear me Doctor," Hxosifon said, "Why try to hide it with attempts at humour, why not just admit you are afraid of me."

"Because I'm not," the Doctor said.

"Then fear me now Doctor," and a blinding light flared from Hxosifon's pyramid.

John and Kenny were now inside the TARDIS; John was reviving Victoria who was still unconscious while Kenny was communicating with TIM.

"_Are you sure this will work TIM_," Kenny asked.

"_If you telepathically operate the TARDIS you should be able to get into the room where they took the Doctor_," TIM said, "_And you may be able to get out again in the same way."_

"_How_? _When Carry went in there her TP powers were blocked off_," Kenny said.

"_Yes I know_," TIM said, "_But since the TARDIS is separate from the outside world the blocking may not affect you inside the TARDIS_."

"_And if it does_?" Kenny asked.

"_The Doctor will have to operate to leave the area then you can telepathically bring it back here_," TIM explained.

"_Ok, I'll give it a try_," Kenny said placing his hands on the circuits, and then the sound of dematerialisation filled the console room.

"_Good luck_," TIM said.

The Doctor was on his knees, he could just see his replacement coming into existence beside him, and he could barely hear Hxosifon's mocking remarks. He thought this would be the end of it all. The end of his travels. The end of his life. He wished he could have said goodbye to Jamie and Victoria before it happened. But what if they were dead as well, or if they weren't would Hxosifon kill them anyway? He thought about all his previous adventures, every time he'd faced death and every time, well almost every time, he'd escaped, and then he thought about the dangers his companions had been put through and how a few of them had been killed in their travels. The Doctor prepared himself to join them. He couldn't hear anything now, not even the sound of the TARDIS materialising behind him.

"_TIM_, _can you hear me_?" Kenny asked telepathically.

"_Yes I can Kenny_," TIM said.

"_You were right then_, _the TARDIS is protecting us_," Kenny said.

"Yes it is," John said out loud having managed to revive Victoria, "And now we have to get the Doctor."

The replacement Doctor was standing in front of the TARDIS doors. When they opened a hail of bullets went straight for him and he fell to the floor. John and Kenny both exited the TARDIS. Kenny fired his stun gun at Hxosifon while John picked up the Doctor.

"He needs to lose weight," John said to himself as they went back inside the TARDIS.

Carol materialised inside the station carrying a black cylinder about 2 feet long. She opened a panel in it to reveal a screen and some keys. Carol typed in a few numbers then closed the panel and jaunted away.

The lab door opened and the Doctor came in followed by Kenny, John and Victoria, then Carol materialised on the jaunting pad.

"I've set up the explosive TIM, it should go in about 3 minutes," Carol said.

"Good," TIM said, "We don't want those replicas around to carry out whatever plans they had."

"Yes well the only living creature up there now is Hxosifon," the Doctor said.

"Then why didn't I detect him when I scanned the station?" TIM asked.

"Because he was inside the room you couldn't get into TIM," the Doctor said.

Then they all heard a voice, "And I'm not in there anymore," it said, it was Hxosifon.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said to himself.

The explosive counted down, taking all the time it needed. Then it reached 0:00.

Hxosifon watched his station's silent explosion. A drift in space he glared at the Earth.

"We shall meet again Doctor," he said and then vanished.

3


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Doctor stood at the console, waiting for Jamie and Victoria who were saying their goodbye's to the Tomorrow People. He thought about what Hxosifon had said, and wondered how many of him there really were. Clearly more than two. Then he wondered if he would ever find his way into another universe where something that was fictional to him was real, he chuckled, he'd always wanted to pilot Thunderbird 2. Then Jamie and Victoria came in, he closed the doors and then the TARDIS dematerialised.

The Tomorrow People watched him go.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Carol asked.

"I don't know," John said, "But for now I think we'll stick to watching him the television."

Carol chuckled slightly at this then the three of them went back into the lab.

THE END

1


End file.
